Rosemary Vick (Searching)
Det. Sgt. Rosemary Vick (Debra Messing) is the hidden main villainess from the 2018 film, Searching. Introduction Rosemary Vick was introduced as a highly respected police detective, as she was shown receiving a medal for her duties, and it was also revealed that she had been running a rehab center for ex-felons. She was also introduced as the detective in charge of the case involving missing teenager Margot Kim, with the official intro taking place during a phone call between Vick and David Kim (Margot's widowed father and the film's main protagonist). The investigation into Margot's disappearance revealed that she had been saving up every $100 bill she was given for piano lessons and put the money into her account, which was also shown to have had $2,500 withdrawn. Vick uncovered video footage of Margot leaving town, as well as a fake ID, which led to Vick telling David that this was a case of Margot simply running away from home. However, David recognized Barbosa Lake as the spot that was just minutes from where Margot was last seen, and once he drove there, he found Margot's Pokemon keychain and phoned Vick. Once there, Margot's car is fished out of the lake, but she was not inside, after which Vick announced that this was a case of abduction. The car also had the $2,500 that was withdrawn from Margot's account. Vick cut David out of the investigation after he assaulted Derek Ellis, a male teenager who mockingly wrote that Margot was with him, but after seeing messages between Margot and Peter Kim (David's brother) that looked suspicious, David began suspecting that Peter had something to do with his niece's disappearance. David's attempt to get recorded proof resulted in Peter admitting that he gave Margot marijuana, with the reveal coming during Vick's various attempts to contact David. After David finally answered, Vick informed him that they captured Margot's abductor, and later on, a man named Randy Cartoff confessed to not only abducting Margot, but to raping her and killing her. Cartoff was said to have committed suicide following the confession, which ended up closing the case. Reveal While David was sending photos of Margot on a website known as MemorialOne, he noticed that the woman featured as a model for the site was the same woman who was known as "fish_n_chips": the person who spoke to Margot via YouCast. In a bigger twist, David's phone conversation with the woman, named Hannah Pardy, had Hannah saying that she did not even know Margot or know what YouCast was. His attempt to call Vick resulted in him talking to a woman who works for the police department--who revealed that Rosemary volunteered for the case and was not assigned as Vick originally claimed. David's search into Vick's history revealed that Randy Cartoff and the man shown next to Vick in the rehab photo were one in the same, which revealed the truth: Vick was involved in Margot's disappearance. Months prior, Vick's son, Robert, found Margot on YouCast, as he had known her since grade school and had a crush on her. Robert was really "fish_n_chips" and instead of revealing his identity, he used a stock photo image to get closer to her. He knew that her mother had cancer, which is why he used it as part of his story that his mother was in the hospital. Margot, thinking the hospital expenses were real, transferred "Hannah" the money via Venmo, using the $2,500. Robert decided to come clean as he felt guilty, but when he approached her, Margot ran and attempted to call her father. A struggle followed and ended with Margot pushed into a ravine, and after this, Robert called his mother for help. Vick turned heel and covered up for her son, telling him not to call 911 and staging the scene as a homicide, which included dumping Margot's car, money and all into the lake. The villainess also deceived David by creating the fake ID as part of her plan to make Margot look like a runaway, and once she joined the investigation, Vick drew police away from Margot's location. As for the "confession", the evil Vick drugged Cartoff and told him to give the scripted confession, after which she shot Cartoff to death and staged it as a suicide. The "confession" and Cartoff's death closed the case, and also covered up Vick's heel persona and her son's actions. Vick was spotted at the vigil for Margot, where David appeared with a collection of police officers after he figured out Vick's true role. The live stream of the vigil lagged, but it was revealed that Vick was arrested for her various crimes. Vick confessed to her crimes a week later in a prison interview, while also stating that she believed that Margot was dead due to the fact that she was without water for five days. During the search, a rainstorm occurred, meaning that Margot (who was found in the ravine alive) was without water for just 2 days. Regarding her reasoning for her villainous actions, Vick stated that her son could not survive prison, and that she committed her crimes to protect him. Trivia *Debra Messing also played villainess Beth Lukner on Seinfeld. Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Prison Uniform Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested